User talk:Hyst, Leader of Potatonesian Army
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the New Super Mario Bros. 2- Ihsoy (Work In Progress) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 07:30, November 15, 2012 Actually, I wrote the New Super Mario Bros. 2 one. Thanks for letting me know about the Original Content thing, I'll go do that now. Hystericaldominolego (talk) 22:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:12, November 15, 2012 (UTC) By the look of it, you removed the (Work In Progress) label, so I'm assuming I should put the work in progress part. Okay, I won't do that anymore, but I will still post the wip creepypastas I write and just say 'To Be Continued in next version...' at the end or something. Thank you for notifying me about this. (P.S. I haven't looked at the rules thing yet, but I'm going to in a minute, I just wanted to make sure you weren't completely trolling me or something and that you didn't just delete my entire CreepyPasta or something like that. Yeah, now I'm going to go add this to the OC list and read the rules about titles. Hystericaldominolego (talk) 22:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC)